


Hangover

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Hangover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

"Garaaaaak…"  
  
"Ah! Good morning, Doctor! How are you feeling?"  
  
" _Terrible._  Dear God, my head… and my mouth… it tastes like somebody's  _peed_  in it."  
  
"Well, I'm fairly certain  _that_  didn't happen, at least."  
  
"Ugh! Gonna go get some…  
  
"… Garak?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why am I naked except for a pink thong, red garters and black stockings?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest — but you could always ask Quark. He's probably already selling videos of —"  
  
"Never mind, I don't want to know, I'm sorry I asked. Oh  _God_ …"  
  
"There there, my love. I promise that the next time you order a pitcher of Karirran beer and look like you're going to drink most of it by yourself, I'll remind you of this occasion."  
  
"Thanks awfully.  _Ow!_ "  
  
"No, don't get up. I suspect you'd only fall over again. Analgesic, with a badly needed side order of dignity?"  
  
"Yes,  _please_."  
  
THE END


End file.
